


the moments between

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kunzite the Enabler, Lap Pillow, M/M, Offscreen Moments, Romance, Zoisite Being A Sulky Little Brat, Zoisite Haet Nephrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zoisite's trolling of Nephrite comes back to bite him in the ass. He takes it as well as one might expect. Or, how Zoisite went from politely questioning Queen Beryl one scene to crying on Kunzite's lap the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moments between

He couldn't even find comfort in Queen Beryl's backhanded insult of Nephrite's skill. _He's against the wall, now._ What if Nephrite succeeded this time? It was bad enough that they were of the same rank, bad enough that the Queen had yet to demote him after all his failures.

Tears prickling at his eyes, he stormed through the doors of the castle he shared with his lover. It wasn't _fair!_ Stupid Nephrite, how could Queen Beryl forgive him so easily? She'd been absolutely merciless in her punishment of Jadeite, and at least _he'd_ shown her proper respect. Nephrite had a selfish streak in him, only interested in succeeding for his own pleasure.

Had he been wrong to try to exploit that? No, of course not. Nephrite was wrong! He had no right to go after the Legendary Silver Crystal, no right at all! And Queen Beryl was wrong for giving him yet another chance! The way she'd smiled at him when he told her to wait and see. Her trust in him. _I should be the one going to that ball to steal the Crystal!_

Zoisite clenched his fists as the tears began to spill over.

"Damn you, Nephrite, damn you to all the hells! I _despise you!_ " he screamed, kicking at a stalagmite in his path. It didn't break, didn't even give, his foot ached but he kicked it again before letting out a loud cry of anger and storming through the halls. No, kicking a rock wasn't going to make him feel better. Only one thing...no, only one _person_ could.

He nearly broke down the door to Kunzite's rooms in his rage, grateful that it wasn't locked this time. Kunzite's head snapped up and before he could speak Zoisite flung himself at his feet, burying his face in his lap with a strangled sob.

"It's not _fair!_ "

A gentle hand cupped the back of his head, stroking his hair. No questions were asked, no lectures were given. Only the soothing balm of Kunzite's hand, the quiet validation Zoisite so craved.


End file.
